enstargatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood
"The Brotherhood" is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Stargate Atlantis. Synopsis On Dagan, the team find a series of clues leading to a Zero Point Module to defend Atlantis and contact Earth. However, a group of Genii led by Commander Acastus Kolya also wishes to find the ZPM. Plot According to the note left by the alternate timeline version of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, a valuable Zero Point Module is hidden on the planet Dagan. Major John Sheppard team searches for it. When they arrive at the planet, they learn that there is an ancient group, called "The Brotherhood" that was charged by the Ancients to protect a valuable object and when they (the Ancients) returned, they would reward them for guarding the object. The team suspects this object is indeed the missing ZPM. Back at Atlantis, Dr. Radek Zelenka has discovered new Long range sensors, which can track objects into deep space. It has activated because of a Wraith Dart inbound for the planet. When they finally locate the place where the object is hiding, an old Genii enemy, Commander Acastus Kolya appears on the scene to sabotage their plans. They realize that one stone (out of nine) is missing for them to activate the release mechanism. They get back to a previous location where Dr. Rodney McKay finds the missing stone. In the meantime, Sheppard, Lt. Aiden Ford and Teyla Emmagan had managed to prepare a little bit, so when Kolya and team arrive, they are ready. After Pranos, a member of Kolya's team, dies by placing his hands in the device that would release the ZPM, McKay and Sheppard realize that the stones need to be arranged on a particular pattern (a Magic Square), so that they add up to 15. On Atlantis, three Puddle Jumpers have been scrambled. One is destroyed, while the Dart begins to scan the city. After completing its mission, it self-destructs. Back on the planet, once the stones are rearranged, they are able to release the ZPM. Taking advantage of Kolya's distraction, Teyla, Sheppard and Ford get control of the situation. Kolya tells Sheppard that the reasonable thing to do was to kill him. Sheppard tells him that it would and if he ever interfered again, he would. They leave the place with the ZPM, but when they are halfway to the Jumper, a group of locals surround them and they have to give away the ZPM: Allina , the woman that had been helping so far, was in fact the leader of the Brotherhood. They try to reason with her, but since McKay had already commented that they were not from Atlantis but from Earth, the locals believe that the Ancients are going to return in the future. Until that time, they are going to hide the ZPM on another world. Back at Atlantis, the team updates Dr. Elizabeth Weir, who tells them about the dart. Zelenka also reveals that the dart sent its information into deep space to three Wraith Hive Ships, which will arrive at Atlantis in two weeks. References Brotherhood Stones; Dagan; Daganian; Genii; Genii homeworld; Glow stick; Long range sensors; Markham; Mensa; Planet (The Brotherhood); Potentia; Quindosim; Quindosim Chamber; Smith; Stun grenade; Sudarian; Underground Bunker; Wraith beaming device; Wraith Dart; Wraith energy weapon Notable Quotes Chuck: (drinking coffee) I don't know what happened, it just stopped working. I got some little functionality back, it's still isn't doing everything it used to. Zelenka: Yes, well, maybe if people stop insisting on having food and liquid in such close proximity to the TEN THOUSAND YEAR OLD EQUIPMENT! Chuck: Hey! We're very careful! We're not the problem here! Zelenka: (sarcastically) Ah, yes. Uh-huh! (while Zelenka isn't looking, Chuck touches the laptop, causing the Ancient screen to flash) Zelenka: What did you touch? Chuck: Nothing! I didn't touch anything. Zelenka: Ježiši, já s těma hercema nemůžu dělat! (meaning "Jesus, I can't work with these actors" in Czech) McKay: Suddenly I feel so tired. Allina: You're a scientist. Are you not used to this by now? McKay: Ah, but my kind of science is the good kind of science. The kind you can do sitting on a chair or ... laying on a couch. Allina: It's a layout of the Sudarian villages. The walls of this monastery have protected it for ten thousand years. McKay: It's beautiful. Allina: It is. (looks at him) And yet my eye is drawn elsewhere. (clueless and not getting the hint, Rodney looks around to see what she is referring to.) McKay: Elsewhere? McKay: (to John, Aiden and Teyla]) I’m heading to bed. Sheppard: Ah, which bed might that be? McKay: Huh, what? Ford: Think Allina might have a little crush on you, Doc. McKay: She does? Teyla: It is very clear to us all. McKay: It is? Sheppard: To everyone but you, apparently. Beckett: I can barely make it to the main land and back without crashing. For the last time, I'm a medical doctor, not a bloody fighter pilot! McKay: Look, someone get me a knife. (Genii just stand there) You all have guns, someone get me a knife. Sheppard: (the team are being forced to try to solve a puzzle one after another and an incorrect answer kills the one solving it) Two heads think better than one. McKay: That's a common misconception. Sheppard: Give me a gun and I'll shoot him myself. Sheppard: '''I got it! '''McKay: What!? Sheppard: The brotherhood of fifteen. McKay: What about it? 'Sheppard: '''The numbers one to nine can be put in a three by three grid so they add up to fifteen in every direction. '''McKay: '''Oh you're right! ... How did you know that!? '''Sheppard: '''It was on a Mensa test. '''McKay: '''You're a member of Mensa!? '''Sheppard: '''No ... but I took the test. Notes * This episode marks the first mention of the fact that Major John Sheppard once took the entry exam for Mensa, but that he did not further apply for membership. This fact sometimes comes up in discussions in later episodes, especially between Sheppard and Dr. Rodney McKay, who can hardly believe Sheppard actually passed the Mensa entry exam which puts him in the top two percent of most humans for general intelligence. This is also one of the many repeated indications throughout the series that, much like Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Sheppard is smarter than he lets people know. * When Sheppard figures out how to arrange the stones on the lock the "brotherhood of fifteen" used to protect the ZPM and keep it locked away, he is talking about what we here on Earth call a "Magic Square". It's unknown exactly when the first magic squares were found on Earth, but we do know that simple three by three magic squares have been found to date back over four thousand years. They have captivated humanity so far as to become a part of both ancient mysticism as well as modern culture, even making an appearance in a recent novel by , not to mention this episode. *Adrian Hough (Pranos) previously played Anubis' Goa'uld Lieutenant in the ''Stargate SG-1 episode "Homecoming". *John Tierney (Astrum) previously played Jaffa Monk in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Children of the Gods". *Laura Mennell (Sanir) previously played Mary in the Stargate SG-1 episode "Demons". External links * 1&ep 0116&act 1|The Brotherhood}} * [http://www.stargateatlantis.com/ Official Stargate Atlantis site]. MGM. Visited June 8, 2006. * Episode guide from Skyone. Visited June 4, 2006. * Summary from SciFi. Visited June 4, 2006. Requires Flash. * Image from GateWorld. Visited May 14, 2006.